Moonshine
by ReesesPieces37
Summary: Luna Galassia was a troubled child. She wasn't like all the other girls. Luna craved for adventure. She would sneak out in the middle of the night to go solar surfing, ditch school and break the rules. Her mother finally having enough, she sent Luna to live under the care of her close friend for behavioral changes. JimXoc, Romance in the end…
1. Prologue

Treasure Planet Fanfic-Moonshine  
Genres: Adventure, Friendship, Family, Romance  
Summary: Luna Galassia was a troubled child. She wasn't like all the other girls. Luna craved for adventure. She would sneak out in the middle of the night to go solar surfing, ditch school and break the rules. Her mother finally having enough, she sent Luna to live under the care of her close friend for behavioral changes. JimXoc, Romance in the end…

Name:Luna Marie Galassia  
Nickname(s): Moonshine  
Age: 17  
Personality:Rebellious, Adventurous, Caring, Gentle, Curious  
Appearance:Silver Hair, Silver Eyes, Pale Skin, Petite  
Home:Planet Montressor  
Relatives: Mother-Stella Galassia, Father-Lance Galassia  
Likes: Solar Surfing, Adventures, Freedom, Adrenaline, Cute Things, Reading  
Dislikes: Restrictions, Rules, Rude People  
Bio: Luna is an only child. She struggles against her mother for acceptance on who she is. She was named after the moon from her pale resemblance. She is a rebellious  
girl who likes to sneak out and ditch

Prologue

I placed the hood of my cloak on, hiding my face in the shadows. If I were caught again, my mother would surely kill me. Quietly climbing out the window, I headed for my board, which was hidden under the trunk of a large tree. This tree was probably older than me.

My cloak swayed, hitting my ankles as I ran, my board in hand. Being in a safe distance, I took off on my board. I loved the feeling of the wind as it hits my face. I couldn't help but have a huge grin sprawled on my face as I rode my board soaring through the sky. It was these moments that I loved the most, that feeling of freedom and adrenaline rushing through you.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Red and blue lights flashed behind me. The robo cops have found me. I dodged obstacles as I tried to run away. Maybe I could get away without them knowing it was me. I quickly sped into a forest, the cops right on my tail. I quickly hid in one of the trees. They past me, thinking I was up ahead. I sighed in relief. I quickly went the other direction, towards my home.  
Placing my board back under its hideout, I then climb the wall using the strong vines under my bedroom window. Once I got in, my room lights suddenly flickered on, revealing a very annoyed mother. I sheepishly looked at her, as I took my hood off.

"Luna Marie Galassia, what am I going to do with you?" My mother asked, as she tapped her foot on the floor. "This has been the last straw, Luna. If you were caught you could have been sent to juvenile hall! You're already in probation, young lady," She lectured. I look down, not sure how to reply back. My mother sighed as she walked up to me. She tilted my head to face her and brushed off stray strands out of my face. I stayed silent, not wanting to make things worse. "I called Amelia. You will be under her care. She will teach you to be a proper young lady, do you hear?" She asked. My jaw dropped.

"But, mom! I don't need-"I was cut off as she gave me a sharp look. I sighed. No changing her mind now.

"You will be leaving in the morning. Get some rest, Hun," she said, shutting the door behind her. I glared at the door. How could she send me away? Was I not important to her? I grunted, as I pulled my black hair in frustration, before plopping onto my bed. I had no idea who Amelia was, but I do remember my mother talking about her. Amelia and my mother were friends or something, if I do recall. I sighed as I sat up and took a book out of my shelf. I haven't read this book in years, but it always seemed to brighten me up when I was younger. It was about a notorious pirate called Captain Flint.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had woken up early to pack my belongings. I really didn't need much, so I just brought that old book of mine and extra clothes. Now that I think about it, where am I staying anyway? I sighed, sloppily placing on my baggy trousers and black shirt. Tying my hair up, I then put on my ragged, red jacket and headed for the door. I said goodbye to my mother. My father took me to the port. My father was clearly upset about my mother's decision, but he knew it was best.

"That's you ride, kiddo. R.L.S. Legacy," he said, as he pointed to a beautiful ship. I gawked at the ship. My hair fluttered in the wind. I had my mother's odd, silver hair and my father's misty, silver eyes. The reason I was named after the moon.

"I'll miss you guys," I said, as I hugged my father.

"I'll miss you too. Stay safe, ya hear? Don't get in any trouble," he warned.

"No promises made," I said, a grin on my face. I waved goodbye to my father as I boarded the ship. I gawked, as I stared at the strange people boarded on the ship. What an odd crew. I probably should have been paying attention to where I was heading, because next thing I know, I crashed into someone.

"Sorry," We both said at the same time. I crashed into a brown haired male with beautiful green-blue eyes. He helped me up, which I gladly took. To be honest, I haven't seen a human other than my family before.

"Sorry about that, my name's Luna Galassia," I introduced, shaking his hand. For a guy, he had soft hands. Is that odd to notice?

"I'm Jim Hawkins, nice to meet you," He said.

"Jim, let's go meet the captain of this ship," A dog-man creature in a strange metal suit said. I looked at him strangely. Jim waved goodbye as he headed off with the dog-man to meet the captain. I should probably look for this Amelia person, instead of wasting my time standing here.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Not really knowing who Amelia could be, I just decided to observe the ship. Being curios ol' me, I climb up the mast. You should have seen the view, it was amazing! Too bad I was quickly cut from my thoughts as some red spider-scorpion thing rudely told me to get off and blah, blah, blah. I wasn't even paying attention to a word he said, but I got down anyway so I wouldn't cause trouble on the first day.

"Ms. Galassia! Come along with me!" A female cat like woman called, who was followed by a rock like man, the dog-man and Jim. I was confused but quickly went to catch up with them to the captain's quarter.

"Doctor, to muse and blabber about the treasure map in front of this particular crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic… And I mean in a very caring way. "The cat woman said to the dog-man. I seriously need to find out their names.

"Imbecilic, did you say? Foolishness, I've-"the dog-man, I'll just call him doctor, started but was cut off by the cat lady.

"May I see the map, please?" she said. The doctor stared at Jim.

Jim shrugged and tossed an odd, golden ball towards the cat lady. "Here." He said. I had no idea why they were having this private conversation with me around, but I couldn't help but have this odd feeling of trust for once.

"Mr. Hawkins, in the future you will address me as Captain or Ma'am. Is that clear? Same goes for you Ms., Galassia," she said, finally including me in the conversation.

"Ugh…." Jim muttered. I only tilted my head in confusion.

"Mr. Hawkins, Ms. Galassia?" The captain sharply said.

"Yes, ma'am," Me and Jim both said at the same time, but Jim was more reluctant, while mine was very insouciance.

"That'll do. Gentlemen, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use. And, Doctor, again with the greater possible respect, zip your howling screamer," The captain told.

"Captain, I assure you I-"

"Let me make this monosyllabic as possible. I don't much care for this crew you hired. They're… How did I describe them, Arrow? I said something rather good this morning before coffee" The captain asked the rock man, me finally knowing everyone's name, or some sort of title to call them.

"A ludicrous parcel of drivelling galoots, ma'am" Arrow replied.

"There you go- poetry. Now, see here Doctor, I'd love to chat- tea, cake, the whole shebang. But I have a ship to launch and you got an outfit to buff up. Mr. Arrow, please escort these two neophytes down to the galley straightaway. Young Hawkins will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver. Ms. Galassia, please stay a moment before you join them, I need a quick chat with you," The captain ordered. Jim and the doctor were ushered out of the room. I stared at the captain, wondering what she needed with me.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Yes ma'am?" I asked. I felt rather uncomfortable with this woman right now, as she eyed me. We had an odd staring contest, as if seeing who would look away first.

"It's finally nice to meet Stella's daughter," the captain said. How did she know my mother's name?

"You're… You're Amelia?" I said, unsure.

"Yes, Yes I am. Ms. Galassia, like Mr. Hawkins you shall be working for the cook. I just thought we needed a proper introduction before you make your way," she said.

"I don't work for anyone, ma'am. I'm sorry, but you can't make me do that," I stated. She gave me a sharp glance, just like my mother would.

"Either you work for the cook, Mr. Silver or you will have to work for Mr. Scrooper." Amelia said. I sigh. I have a feeling she won't give up.

"Fine, I'll work for Mr. Silver," I said, thinking it would be more fun to work with Jim.

"Alright then, Ms. Galassia, on your way," Amelia shooed me out. I made my way into the kitchen.

"I'm nothing if I ain't a kidder." I heard before I entered the room.

"Ms. Galassia, what are you doing here?" Arrow asked, as he saw me come in.

"The same thing Jim has to do," I grumbled. Arrow nodded, as I joined the group.

"What's your name, lass?" Mr. Silver, I presume, asked.

"Luna Galassia," I said, as I eyed Silver suspiciously.

"Go on Jimbo. Have a swig. How about you Moonshine, care for a bowl of stew?" Silver asked. I shook my head as I saw Jim stare at the stew with disgust. Suddenly, Jim's spoon changed into a pink blob creature.

"Morph! You jiggle-headed blob of mischief! So that's where you was hiding!" Silver yelled at the pink blob who turned into a straw and ate the rest of the stew.

"Wha-? Ha? What is that thing?" Jim asked. The pink blob turned into a mini Jim and mimicked him. I stared at the strange pink blob and grinned, it was one cute little fellow.

"He's a morph. Rescued the little shape-shifter on Proteus-"

I stopped listening to what was going on around me, as I observed the cute pink blob. Morph then came to me and licked my face, I giggled. I didn't notice that Arrow and the doctor left. Jim told Mr. Silver some odd thing about an old man named Billy Bones, before he sent us out on the deck to watch the launch.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What was that about?" I asked Jim, as we made our way up the stairs.

"Nothing," he muttered. I bit my lip, feeling that I might have been asking about something touchy. I sighed. Amelia barked some orders. Suddenly we began to float.

"Mr. Zoff, engage artificial gravity," Amelia barked, and soon I ungracefully landed on my face on the deck, knocking Jim down with me. Without my bored, I was probably the clumsiest person in the universe.

"Sorry about that, again," I said, nervously laughing as I got off Jim and helped him up.

"It's okay," he said. They really need to warn people better, because next you know, Jim crashed into me as the ship sped away, this time knocking me back on the ground. I couldn't help but laugh, Jim joining me along. Then he went on the shrouds, as I watched him, me sitting on the side of the ship. We stared in awe at an Orcus Galacticus, if I do remember from those science classes I didn't miss.

"Jimbo, Moonshine! I got two new friends I'd like you two to meet," Silver called us. We curiously stared at Silver, wondering who he was talking about. "Say hello to Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket," he said as he tossed us each a mop and bucket, which I unsuccessfully couldn't catch, making it hit my face. I rubbed my face, as I glared at Silver, who only laughed at me. Jim just gave Silver a look of disgust, as Silver bellowed.

"Yippie," Jim lamely said. Jim and I began to mop the deck, Jim looking very mad. I couldn't help but grin at his annoyance. What can I say, he looked cute annoyed. "Yeah, I got you Mr. Mop," he muttered, I giggled at him. He gave me a small smile that is until he got shoved by an ugly four arm creature.

"Watch it, twerp," the creature warned.

"How, rude…" I muttered, looking to see if Jim was alright. Then we stared at a group of creatures, as they loudly murmured about something. They stop, suddenly looking at us.

"What are you two looking at, weirdoes'?" The person turning out to be two people said. The head crawled off the body, revealing the belly to have a face and agree with him. We looked up, as that same scorpion guy from earlier came crawling down the shrouds.

"Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business," the spider-scorpion guy hissed. I coughed, as if saying, "Hello? I'm a girl."

"Why? You got something to hide, bright eyes?" Jim taunted, I snickered. I glared at the spider-scorpion as he picked Jim by the collar.

"Maybe your ears don't work so well," he hissed.

"Yeah. Ahem. Too bad my nose works just fine," Jim said. I snickered.

"Why you impudent little-"the spider-scorpion said, shoving Jim to the mast. The crew began to cheer. "Any last words, cabin boy?" he added. I was about to help Jim out, until Silver came out of nowhere.

"Mr. Scroop, you ever see what happens to a fresh purp when you squeeze real hard?" Silver asked, grasping Scroop's arm. So that was Scroop, good thing I chose to go with Jim. Scroop then let go of Jim, when Silver squeezed his arm.

"What's all this, then? You know the rules. There'll be no brawling on this ship," Mr. Arrow came down.

"Aye, aye, sir."

"Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage. Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?" Arrow asked, staring straight at Scroop. I silently snickered, hopefully going unnoticed. Scroop eyed Silver.

"Transparently," Scroop replied, looking back to Arrow. I gave Silver a suspicious glance as he told Arrow that he was doing a good job and then turned to Jim. I stood forgotten beside them.

"Jimbo, I gave you a job." Silver said.

"Hey, I was doing it until that bug thing-"Jim began to defend himself.

"Belay that! Now I want this deck swabbed spotless and heaven help you two if I come back and it's not done. Morph? Keep an eye on these pups. And let me know if there be any more distractions," Silver said, ordering Morph.

"Ok, aye-aye." Morph said. Then morph's eyes went huge. I went up to Jim and patted his shoulder.

"Sorry…" I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For not helping you out…" I said. "It feels like I said sorry to you more than I apologized to anyone else in a whole year," I told. Jim smiled and I smile back at him.

"There's nothing to apologize for," he told.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was soon dark and we were still mopping. "Well, this has been a fun day, huh?" Jim sarcastically said. "Making new friends-"Jim started.

"Like that spider psycho?" I questioned. Jim snickered.

"Like that spider psycho," Jim agreed. Morph changed into the red spider-scorpion guy and began to chant "Spider Psycho."

"Heh. A little uglier," Jim said. I laughed as Morph morphed into a creepy looking Scroop. Jim smiled at me.

"That's pretty close," I stated. Silver came bounding up the stairs with a load of left overs.

"Well thank heavens for little miracles. Up here for an hour and the deck's still in one piece," Silver said, tossing the leftovers overboard.

"Um, look, I, uh…. What you did… thanks," Jim muttered.

"Didn't your pap ever teach you to pick your fights a bit more carefully?" Silver asked. Jim looks down.

"Your father's not the teaching sort?" Silver added.

"No… He was more the taking off and never coming back sort," Jim told.

"Oh. Sorry, lad," Silver said.

"Jim…" I mumbled, barely audible. I didn't know how to respond.

"Hey, no big deal. I'm doing just fine," Jim said to brighten the mood. I stood beside Jim and placed my hand on his shoulder. I know I just met him today, but I felt like I had to comfort him.

"Well, since the captain has put you two in my charge, I'll be pounding a few skills into that thick head of yours to keep you both out of trouble." Silver stated.

"What?" Me and Jim asked at the same time.

"From now on, I'm not letting you two out of me sight," Silver said.

"You can't do that!" I blurted.

"You won't so much as eat, sleep or scratch your bum without my say so." Silver told.

"Don't do me any favors!" Jim yelled.

"Oh, you can be sure of that! You can be sure of that," Silver said.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke from the crack of light hitting my face, coming from the holes of the ship. I groaned, as I forced myself to get out of bed. By the looks of things, everyone was still fast asleep. I grumbled, placing my boots and jacket on. I made my way up the deck. I sat on the shrouds. Thoughts of my family came to mind. How were they doing? Did they miss me already?

My parents never really understood me. I wasn't like the other girls, who were obedient and could sit still. No, I was that oddball that had to disobey and run around all day. No matter how hard they tried to make me the perfect daughter they wanted, I couldn't. I craved for mysteries and adventure from the world unknown. I hummed a soft melody, lost in a trance of memories.

"Hey, Moonshine, get your bum over here," Silver interrupted me. I turned to see Silver and a tired Jim, whose clothes were still ruffled and messy. I walked up to them, placing my hands in my pocket.

"Let's get you two to work. Come along," Silver said, guiding us to the side of the ship.

"You two shall be cleaning the barnacles of the ship," Silver snickered.  
We got on the board hanging at the side of the ship, as Silver handed us both a scooper. I pouted.

"Lass, this ain't gonna come off by itself," Silver said.

"Put your elbows to it!" Silver order, as me and Jim scraped the barnacles off. I grumbled, as Silver breathed down our backs making me do this faster. I don't know about Jim, but I wanted this to be over as soon as possible. I felt uncomfortable around Silver. The moon shone as we scraped the last barnacle off. I grinned at Jim, as we were back on the deck. It was late and Silver told us to rest.

I lay in my hammock, unable to sleep. I sighed, getting up and looking to see if Jim was having troubles too. Clearly not, he was passed out asleep by the looks of it. I grumbled, placing my boots on again, and walking up on the deck. I sat on the crow's nest, just watching the stars. I may be an early bird, but I was so used to staying up late solar surfing. Now that I think about it. I miss having that feeling of adrenaline coursing through me.

"I wish I had my board with me…" I said to no one in particular.

"You solar surf?" Jim asked, climbing into the crow's nest, causing me to jump 3 feet off the air.

"Jim! I thought you were asleep," I said.

"How can I sleep with all that snoring," Jim jokingly said. I laughed. "You didn't answer my question, Luna," Jim said,

"Um, yeah. I do" I said.

"Cool, same here. Just never thought a girl would," Jim teased. I stuck my tongue at him, which he only snickered.

"Um, Jim, can I ask you a question?" I asked him.

"You just did," he stated, I glared at him and stuck my tongue out at him, again He laughed.

"Why are you aboard this ship?" I asked.

"Well… I guess you know part of it. I feel like I could make my mother proud when I find treasure planet," Jim said.

"Why isn't she proud now? If I were her, you would be my pride," I stated, my same old stupid grin on my face. Jim looks down at his feet, my grin vanishing, feeling like I said something stupid.

"The night before I left, I was caught by the cops for solar surfing in a restricted area. I already had probation from doing countless things. I'm nothing but a disappointment to her," Jim said, he shook his head and stared at me. "Why are you here?" he asked, changing the topic off of him.

"Pretty similar to your tale… I sneaked out of the house to solar surf. The cops nearly caught me, but I got away in time. I come home to find my mother in my room and next thing you know, she told me she's sending me away. My parents just don't understand me… They always want me to be the pristine daughter they want, but I can't. I'm not like those girls… Adventure's in my blood! I just can't see why they can't accept that…" I told him.

"Your perfect the way you are," Jim said, tucking loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

"We better head to bed, "I said, giving him a soft smile, which he returned.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's been a month since that day me and Jim talked on the crow's nest. After that day, we became closer and we were practically glued together, since we were always with each other. We were nothing more than best friends though, so don't get the wrong idea.

For the past weeks, we did what we were told by Silver. Silver and Jim still didn't get along, which I hoped they soon will. I kinda got used to that old cyborg.

I was awoken by a slimy substance rubbing against my cheek. I opened my eyes to find Morph rubbing against my cheek. I smiled as I scratched the pink blob.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty," Silver woke Jim, knocking him off his hammock. I snickered. "Come on you two, you have a ship to clean," Silver ordered.

I put on my boots, and followed Silver. Jim sloppily placed his on, stumbling as he trailed us. I laughed and help him, straightening his shirt. Silver handed us are good old friend Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket. We began to swab the deck, leaving Morph to watch us so he can make breakfast. Lately, Silver has been leaving us with Morph. A cool breeze has been blowing today. I blew my hair out of my face, as we continued mopping.

"Jim, Jim, Jim..." I chanted.

"What?" Jim questioned.

"Oh nothing, I just feel like saying your name and annoying you," I said. Jim rolled his eyes.

"Luna, Luna, Luna..." Jim mocked me. I playfully glared at him, smacking his face with my mop. "Hey!" Jim screamed, wiping his wet face with his sleeve, I laughed at him, his parted hair sticking to his face. Jim smirked, as he tossed the bucket of ice cold water at me, chilling me to the bone. My teeth chattered as I gave him a glare. Jim laughed at me.

"Why you..." I grumbled, and suddenly Jim and I began to have a fight as we splashed and whacked each other with our mops. We finished cleaning the deck when Silver came to check on us, but we were soaked to the bone. I laughed, as Silver strangely looked at our wet figures, wondering what we were doing.

"Alrighty. You two, get cleaned up. Once you're done, see me for your next task. Now, off you go," Silver shooed us.

I grabbed my extra clothes and a towel and headed to the bath room. I'm usually here when I have the time. Unlike most of the crew here, I liked to stay clean, especially having my silver locks. I quickly washed myself, as Jim waited outside the door, making sure no one comes in on me. Once I was done, I waited for Jim as I sat on the shrouds. Then Jim and I headed to the kitchen. Silver order us to help with dinner. Jim leaned against the wall, his foot propped on a barrel, as he peeled. I sat crossed legged beside him, as I peeled as well. Silver was peeling across us.

I was never good with a knife, so I was slowly peeling a potato. Jim already finished with 2 and on his third. Half way done, the stupidest thing happened. As careful as I was, I cut myself. I winced, the knife suddenly clattering to the ground. I quickly brought my bleeding finger to my mouth, sucking the blood.

"Idiot, let me see," Jim suddenly said, pulling my hand and examining my bleeding finger. Silver watched as Jim cared for my small cut. Jim dragged me to the sink and washed my hand, the soap stinging my hand. He dried my hand with a clean cloth, ripping a piece of it to wrap around my wound. I stared at him, as he intently bandaged my hand.

That was the first time someone actual worried about me getting hurt. Usually when I get scrapes and bruises, my mother would yell at me to be more careful, leaving me to tend on it on my own. She wasn't a horrible mother, she really did love me, but she just had trouble expressing it, unlike my father. From what I heard, she had a rough life from the tales my father told. So I don't blame her.

"Thank you," I thanked Jim.

"Be carefully next time," He muttered, before walking back to his spot to finish with the rest. I slowly follow after him. Jim ended up doing the most, because every time I was about to reach for a potato, he would grab it right before me.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Earlier this morning Amelia had called me to her quarters. She asked me odd questions, and acted just like my mother. No wonder why they were friends. She had called me to ask how I was doing.

Now, the sun was beginning to set, as we were all gather in the mess hall. Jim and I sat on the stairs, drinking a warm substance I didn't know. I stared at Jim. He seemed to be entranced to the tale Silver was telling. I couldn't help it, as a warm smile was graced on my lips. By the looks of things, Jim was beginning to be fond of Silver. To be honest, Silver looked to be fond of Jim a lot, as if he was the father he never had.

After supper, Silver had made us do the dishes. I grumbled as Jim and I begin to clean the very dirty plates and pots.

"Ew, what is this muck?" I said, my face scrunching up in disgust. Jim laughed. "You know what, I don't want to know."

We washed and cleaned these disgusting plates and we wear nearly finished. Silver returned with a load more to clean. Jim glared at Silver, and Silver chuckled.

"It's getting late, I wouldn't dilly-dally if I were you two," Silver said, as he left to do whatever he does. Jim grunted, taking a pot and beginning to clean it. I snickered at Jim.

"What? You're doing it too," Jim stated.

"I know, I know, but come on. You gotta admit, you're so cute when you're annoyed," I said, pinching, his cheeks just to bug him.

"I am not cute," Jim grumbled, his cheeks redder than a tomato, as he pushed my hand away.

"You're like an annoying little sister I never want to have," Jim stated.

"Why do you get to be the older brother?" I asked.

"Clearly because I'm more mature, smarter and I'm older than you," Jim stated.

"You may be smarter and a month older, but you mature? I doubt it. I think you act more like the annoying little brother that's just so much fun to tease. And besides, you don't mean that. Deep, deep down you love me," I said. "Admit it."

"I love you," he said in monotone and stuck his tongue out at me. I grinned, and playfully grabbed him in a bear hug, ruffling his hair. "Can't breathe…"

"Sorry about that," I said, letting him go. We then continued to clean the dishes.

Jim passed out when we were nearly done. I had to finish the rest, as he lay passed out on a large bowl. To be honest, it was nice not to hear his complaining for once and he looked so innocent asleep. He looked so different from his lively, rebellious self. Why do people asleep are more innocent then when they're awake? I sighed, and left Jim there. As much as I knew he was gonna be sore tomorrow sleeping in that position, but he's pretty heavy to carry. I patted his head gently, before heading off to sleep in my hammock.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Today, Silver has given us a day off. I went and lay in my hammock, just blankly staring at the empty hammock above. I had no idea where Jim was... I was so bored, where was Jim? I had a frown attached to my face, until I remembered about the book I brought.

I quickly rummaged through my bag, taking the old book. I opened the first page, the narrator's voice booming. I listen intently to the story, enticed in the book. My boredom definitely gone. I watched as Captain Flint's crew raided a ship. If only my life was exciting like that. Just when it was getting to the good part, I was knocked off my hammock. I glared at Jim, who had pushed my hammock, causing me to lose my balance and fall face first on the floor. Jim laughed at me, having a wide grin on his face.

"Whatcha reading there?" He asked.

"Words," I stated, sitting back on my hammock. "Care to join me, Mr. Hawkins," I mocked polite.

"Sure, why not," Jim said, joining me on my hammock. "What's it about?" Jim asked.

"It's about the notorious captain Flint!" I said eagerly.

"Really? Where are you?" Jim asked, curiously wondering if it could be the same book he read as a child.

"I was just getting into the part where his crew robs a ship!" I beamed.

"That's my favourite part," Jim said, as I opened the book and the narrator's voice returned. I lay my head on Jim's chest, his arm wrapped around me, holding the other end of the book. It was the most comfortable position we could find on this tiny hammock. I sighed in content, as the story finished as we closed the book.

"I love that story!" I stated. "Hey, Jim?" I called.

"Hmm?" He questioned.

"You can take your arm off me now," I told, since we were still in the same position.

"Oh, um, yeah. Sorry," he said, nervously laughing at the end with a pink tint spread across his face.

"Oh my, is the James Pleiades Hawkins really blushing?" I teased. I learned his whole name when I had small chat with the doctor, whose name I now know as Delbert Doppler.

"I am not, shut up," Jim said, his cheeks reddening. I giggled, playfully winking at him. I got off the hammock and placed my book back into my bag.

"What should we do now?" I asked. Jim shrugged. "Care to join me, as I head to the crow's nest?" I invited. The crow's nest had become my hide out, my sanctuary on this ship. It was my spot.

"Why not," Jim shrugged, as he followed me up the stairs and up the shrouds to the crow's nest. The sun was gone, the moon taking its place.

"Hey Jim, what's your past like?" I asked, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"It's ok." Jim said, as he began to tell his story.

"When I was younger my father would leave for adventures. My mother and I would wait for him every night. She would always read with me the book we just read about Captain Flint. One day, I wake up to find my mother crying at the table, my father leaving to board a ship. I quickly chased after him, hoping he would stop and tell me what was going on, but he didn't. When I came back into the house, my mother told me my father left. He didn't want to waste his time coming home for just a day or two, to only leave again. But… even now, I still hope he would come barging through the door and return. My father was never there for me or my mother." Jim told. I frowned, as I rested my head against his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"I told you my story, why not tell me yours," Jim suggested.

"How do I put it…? Ever since I was a small child, barely able to speak, I would run off. My mother never liked that. She wanted me to be the pristine daughter she wanted. She would make me were beautiful dresses and do my hair, when I would just rather chop my hair off and wear trousers. My father always went along with my mother. As I grew older, I grew tired of their ways, as they forced me to do girly things and act like a fragile girl. As an act of defiance, I began to ditch school. I would sneak out at night to do what I wanted to and go solar surfing. I do love my parents, it's just they're too much at times. I just wish they would accept me for who I am," I told. Jim wrapped his around me, trying to comfort me this time.

I closed my eyes, as I hummed a soft melody my grandmother sang to me as a child. I fell asleep on Jim.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I woke up in my hammock. Last night I was pretty sure I fell asleep in the crow's nest with Jim. I shrugged. Jim probably carried me back last night. It's weird, it seems like all our deep conversations happens there. Like when we talked about how we ended up here and now our pasts.

Jim and I had such different pasts, but I feel like I can relate to him. I feel like we aren't that different. That we both felt the same about the world, how we both felt like out casts. It's funny, I feel like Jim is the only one who understands what I'm going through.

I stretched as I got out of bed. It looked like a nice day out with the sun shining from above the stairs. I quickly put my boots on, leaving my jacket behind. I quickly spotted Jim scrubbing the deck. Why did they not wake me? I quickly went to help him. Jim looked up, as he saw me begin to scrub across him. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Why didn't any of you wake me up?" I asked him, as we scrubbed.

"I told Silver not to wake you. You looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you from your dreams. You must have been having a good one, because you had a smile plastered on your face the whole time," Jim said. I puffed my cheeks out at him, pouting.

"That doesn't me you have to do all the work for me," I stated, feeling bad that Jim did most of the work. Soon we were finished and Silver hasn't checked up on us yet and give us new orders, so we just laid there cloud gazing.

If I was back home I would have been causing mischief. It was different here. Amelia was definitely very strict. If I did something wrong, I would probably have Amelia, Arrow and Silver down on my throat.

"That looks like a solar board," I randomly said, pointing at a random puff of cloud. "And that one looks like a shoe."

"They don't look like anything but a blob," Jim stated.

"Use your imagination Jim! Your no fun cloud gazing!" I stated.

"Fine, fine," Jim said, "That looks like a bird."

"It does not, it looks like some weird, long eared animal! Uh, a-a…. A Galactunny!" I stated.

"Whatever," Jim said, not really caring. I pouted at Jim. I rolled my onto my belly, my face going above his.

"You're no fun," I playfully stuck my tongue out at him, before rolling back on my back.

"Jimbo! Moonshine! Quit wasting time and come do your next job, ya lazy bums," Silver called. We quickly got up and went to Silver.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next day we watched as Silver went to take the long boat for a ride. Jim jumped across the other end to untie the other side. I opened the hatch, as Silver left to take the Long boat for a ride. We watched as he left. I was yearning to ride the skiff, to have my adrenaline pumping like it used to. Me and Jim sighed, just about ready to leave.

"What are you two dilly-dally for, come on," Silver suddenly said, as he motioned for us to jump aboard. Jim and I grinned at each other, as we eagerly joined Silver. Jim and Silver sat at the back, while I sat in front of Jim. Silver handed Jim the controls. To me it didn't matter if he got to steer and I didn't, I just missed the rush of the wind blowing past me.

"Now Jimbo, make sure to keep it steady and be care-"Silver said, but was cut off, as Jim thrust forward, causing me and Silver to fall back. I fell onto Jim since I was sitting in front of him. I sheepishly laughed as I sat back up, holding onto the side for support.

Jim spun in circles and loops, leading us into a tail of a comet. Bright colors flashed before my eyes, as I stared at awe. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever since. It was like the Aurora Borealis that I saw every time I visited my cousins, on their planet.

Just as the moment lasted, we had to soon head back to the ship. Jim and Silver pulled the long boat up, as I sat there in front of Jim. Silver laughed, as Jim bumped into him from behind.

"Having a little trouble there?" Jim asked.

"Oh, get away from me," Silver said. "Oh, Jimbo. If I could maneuver a skiff like that when I was your age they'd be bowing in the streets when I walked today."

"Bowing on the streets," Morph mimicked.

"I don't know. They weren't exactly singing praises when I left home," Jim told, tying the boat before plopping beside me. "But I'm gonna change all that," he stated.

"Are you now? How so?" Silver questioned.

"Uh, I got some plan. Gonna make people see me a little different." Jim said, leaning back.

"Oh. Sometimes, plans go astray," Silver stated.

"Not this time," Jim said confidently. Morph changed into a wrench for Silver, as he tightened his mechanical leg.

"How'd that happen anyway?" I asked Silver. Jim looked at Silver wanting to hear his answer also.

"You give up a few things chasing a dream," Silver told.

"Was it worth it?" Jim and I asked in sync.

"I'm hoping it is, Jimbo, Moonshine," Silver said, sitting in between us. "I must surely am."  
The ship groans as we were pushed forward of the sudden force of the ship, Morph tumbling away. We quickly got off the boat and ran upstairs.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What the devil?" Silver questioned, as we followed him up. Doctor Doppler told us the star has gone supernova. Amelia screeched orders as she ran up. Arrow ordering us to all fastens out life lines, which we all quickly did. Having trouble with my knot, Jim quickly tied mine before doing his. I said a quick thanks before we were ordered to secure the sails.

I followed Silver and Jim up the shrouds. Silver fell, but Jim got to him just in time. Once we finished, we headed back down to the deck, only to be ordered to release them immediately. I climbed up with Silver, while Jim was called to check the life lines. I released the sails. I must have been the unluckiest person, because next thing I knew I was knocked of the beam from a strong gust of wind.

"Moonshine!" Silver shouted, as he pulled me back towards safety. While I had fallen, I saw Arrow had fallen too. Once I was up, I checked if he was still down, but he was gone. Someone must have pulled him up too. We climb back down and Silver held onto me and Jim, as we held tightly held on the mast. The ship escaped the black hole. We cheered in victory.

"I must congratulate you, Mr. Silver. It seems your pupils did a bang-up job," Amelia said as she came down the stairs. The three of us began to playfully nudge each other, chuckling.

"All hands accounted for, Mr. Arrow?" Amelia called. Silence filled the ship, as we looked for the large rock man. "Mr. Arrow?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost," Scrooper said, going up to the captain. "His lifeline was not secured."

"No, I checked them all!" Jim defended. My eyes grew wide. How can it be? Arrow's lifeline looked like it held him securely. Jim ran to check the lifelines to find one missing. "I-I did... I checked them all. They were secure, I swear."

"Mr. Arrow was a. Ahem. Fine spacer. Finer than most of us could ever hope to be, but he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts. We carry on," Amelia said, before turning away to leave. Jim ran away, I quickly followed him.

"It's not your fault," I reassured him, grabbing his hand.

"Look, Luna, just leave me alone! You don't understand! You never will!" Jim screamed, shaking me off. I look down. I thought I had understood Jim quite clearly, but I guess I didn't. As quickly as I followed him, I left. I climb up the crow's nest and just sat there, feeling horrible as I sit with my head tuck in my knees.

Morph suddenly flew in my face, rubbing against me. I tried to smile for him, but it probably didn't come the way I wanted it to. Morph looked like he was about to cry, as he tried to comfort me. I could hear Silver and Jim chattering bellow, but I didn't really bother listening to what they said. I was lost in my thoughts. Morph rested on my head, us I shut the world out.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It has been two weeks since the supernova. Everything's been peachy! Jim seems more distant now. Ever since that day, it's like we've went back to becoming strangers.

I miss how we could tell each other anything. I miss how he would shove me away every time I tried to hug him. I miss how we'd laugh and fool around during work. I miss actually talking to him. I miss him…

Silver had order Jim and I to clean the ship, like always. Jim scrubbed while I mopped, not a word spoken between us. Only Morph's squeaking and the crew's shouts can be heard. I sighed, as I kept mopping. Morph rested on Jim's shoulder. Morph had become fond of Jim lately. I clumsily hit the bucket with my mop, spilling the contents of the bucket and spilling on Jim.

"Sorry," I muttered and bit my lip. I quickly went to pick the bucket up, but Jim grabbed it the same time I did.

"Luna, I'm sorry," Jim said, looking me in the eye.

"What's there to be sorry for? I knocked the bucket over," I told, as he let go to give it to me.

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for pushing you away that night. I miss your smile. Your laugh, that stupid grin you always have and I miss you," Jim stated.

"I missed you too Jim," I told.

"How about we go back to the way it was before the supernova?" Jim asked. I nodded in agreement. To set the deal, I wacked him in the face with my mop.

"Hey!"

After that, Jim and I were back. I got my partner in crime back.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I was awoken by Jim chasing after Morph who had his boot. I placed my boots on, as I watched Jim run out after Morph. I don't know where the two ended up in, but I was out looking at Treasure Planet like the rest. Jim would have liked to see this, but where was he?

I look around and see Silver about to head to the kitchen, until he was stopped by Jim. Silver backed Jim up, I don't know what they were doing but I walked over there, only to see Jim running out and grabbing my hand, pulling me to Amelia's quarters. Jim explained the situation to Doctor Doppler, Amelia and I. My eyes grew wide as I realised that Silver was playing us all along. All that time…

"Doctor, familiar with these?" Amelia said, tossing him a gun.

"Oh, I've seen… Well, I've read…" The gun shoots near Amelia. "Uh, no, no, no, I'm not."  
Morph eyes the golden sphere in Amelia's hand, entranced by the object.

"Mr. Hawkins defend this with your life," Amelia said, tossing the sphere to him, but Morph caught it.

"Morph, give me that!" Jim screamed, snatching the sphere from him and placing it in his pocket. We followed Amelia down a hole she made. I ran, as Jim held tightly to my hand as we followed Amelia and Doctor Doppler ungracefully running behind us. Amelia shuts the door in time, just as the pirates were about to get to us.

"To the longboats quickly!" Amelia ordered. We jumped into a boat, Amelia opening the latch and catching up to us.

"Morph! No!" Jim screamed, as Morph took the orb. Jim quickly chased after him.

"Chew on this you pus-filled boils," Amelia said, shooting at the pirates. Doctor Doppler shoots at a metal thing hanging above, dropping down on the pirates and to fall out of the ship. "Did you actually aim for that?"

"You know, actually, I did," Doctor Doppler told. I pulled their heads down as a laser passed where we once stood.

"Oh blast it. Doctor, when I say 'now' shoot out the forward cable, I'll take this one," Amelia barked. I could hear Jim scream for Morph, but I couldn't see a thing, because Amelia and Doctor Doppler blocked my view

"Now," Amelia shouted, as they shot the cables. Jim fell holding onto the side, I quickly pulled him up. A large laser ball suddenly came at us, hitting the boat. We crashed landed onto the surface of Treasure Planet.

"Oh my goodness. That was more fun than I ever want to have again," Doctor Doppler said, getting up and walking off. Jim helped me up.

"Heh. That's not one of my gossamer landings, ugh," Amelia groaned, suddenly falling to the ground, which we quickly ran to her. "Don't fuss. Slight bruising. That's all. Cup of tea and I'll be right as rain. Mr. Hawkins, the map if you please."

Jim took out the map which turned out to be Morph.

"Morph!" Jim and I said in unison.

"Morph, where's the map?" I asked. Morph changed into a bundle of rope and the map, the sphere jumping into rope.

"Are you serious? It's back on the ship?" Jim bellowed in frustration

"Stifle that blob and get low, we got company," Amelia said, spotting the ship above. We hid behind the wrecked boat. "We need a more defensible position. Mr. Hawkins, Ms. Galassia, scout ahead." Amelia ordered, handing us both a gun, which we tucked in out trousers.

"Aye, Captain," we replied. Jim, Morph and I quickly went to find a hideout.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jim shushed Morph and I as he took his gun out. A rusty robot suddenly comes out of nowhere and tackles Jim.

"Oh, this is fantastic! A carbon-based life form came to rescue me at last!" the robot cheered, I stifled my laughter. "I just want to hug you and squeeze ya and hold you close to me." The robot tightly hugged Jim.

"Alright. Ok. Would you just let go of me?" Jim said, the robot jumping off of him.

"Oh sorry, sorry, sorry," the robot apologized. "It's just I've been marooned for so long. I mean, solitude's fine. Don't get me wrong. For heaven's sake, after a hundred years, you go a little nuts! Hahaha! I'm sorry I am... I am, um… My name is, uh... B.E.N.! Of course, I'm B.E.N. Biolectronic Navigator. And you are?"

I laughed, "Jim, can we keep him?" I asked.

"Oh, who is this lovely lady?" B.E.N. asked.

"I'm Luna, nice too meet you B.E.N.," I said.

"A pleasure to meet you Luna and Jimmy," B.E.N. said.

"It's Jim," Jim grumbled, picking up his dropped gun.

"Anyway…"

"Look, we're kind of in a hurry, ok? I got to find a place to hide and there's pirates chasing us," Jim said, taking my hand and walking away.

"Oh, pirates! Don't get me started on pirates. I don't like them. I remember Captain Flint, this guy had such a temper." B.E.N. told.

"Wait, wait, wait. You knew Captain Flint?" I asked, pulling Jim back.

"I think he suffered from mood swings, personally. I'm not a therapist, and anyway," B.E.N. blabbered.

"But that means- but wait. But then you gotta know about the treasure?" Jim questioned.

"Treasure?"

"Yeah, Flint's trove?" I said.

"You know, loot of a thousand worlds," Jim added.

"It's well, it's. It's a little, little, little fuzzy, Wait. I-I r-r-remember. I do. t-treasure! Lots of treasure buried in the centroid, centroid, centroid of the mechanism. And there was this big door, opening and closing… and opening and closing… and Captain Flint wanted to make sure nobody could get his treasure, so I helped him…. Aah! Data inaccessible! Reboot!" B.E.N. acted funny. Jim slapped him back to his senses. "And you are?"

"Wait, wait, wait! What about the treasure?" I asked.

"I want to say Larry and Mary."

"The centroid of the mechanism, or-" Jim reminded.

"I'm sorry. My memory isn't what it used to be. I lost my mind. Haha! I've lost my mind. You haven't found it, have you?" B.E.N. asked us, checking if it's on us.

"Ugh…" we muttered.

"My missing piece? My primary memory circuit?" B.E.N. told, pointing at an empty spot on his head.

"Look, B.E.N., we really need to find a place to hide, ok? So, we're just gonna be, you know, moving on," Jim said, once again taking my hand to leave. This has been the most since Jim actual had physical contact with me, usually he's shoving me away.

"Oh, uh, so, well, then… I guess, uh, this is good-bye, huh? I'm sorry that I'm so dysfunctional. So, uh, go ahead and... I do understand. I do. Bye-bye," B.E.N. said.

"Jim..." I mumbled. Jim sighs, turning back to B.E.N.

"Look, if you're gonna come along, you have to stop talking," Jim told.

"Huzzah! Hahaha! Oh, this is fantastic! Me and my best buddy looking for a…." B.E.N. jumped into Jim's arms in joy, making Jim drop his hand from mine. I giggled, as Jim clears his throat. "Being Quite," B.E.N. whispered.

"And you have to stop touching me," Jim said. B.E.N. jumped off then Jim took my hand once again.

"Touching and talking. That's my two big no-nos."

"Ok. Now I think we should go that way," Jim said.

"I think we should go there," I stated, pointing the opposite direction.

"Say, listen, before we go out on our big search. Um, would you mind if we made a quick pit stop to my place?" B.E.N. interrupted our bickering. "Kind of urgent," B.E.N. said, revealing his home.

"B.E.N. I think you just solved our problem," I told.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Uh, pardon the mess, people. You'd think in a hundred years I would've dusted a little more often, but you know, when your batching it you tend to, uh, let things go." B.E.N. apologized, hiding granny underwear behind him. I snickered.

"Aw, isn't that sweet? I find old-fashioned romance so touching, don't you? How about drinks for the happy couple?" B.E.N. asked Amelia and Doctor Doppler, as he placed her down.

"Oh, uh, ooh. Uh, no. Thank you, we don't drink. And we're not a couple," Doctor Doppler said.

"Yet," I mutter inaudibly.

"Look at these markings, they're identical to the ones on the map. I suspect these are the hieroglyphic remnants of an ancient culture," Doctor Doppler stated.

"Mr. Galassia, Mr. Hawkins. Stop anyone who tries to approach, ooh," Amelia said in pain.

"Yes, yes. Now listen to me. Stop giving orders for a few milliseconds and lie still," Doctor Doppler commanded.

"Very forceful, Doctor. Go on. Say something else," Amelia said.

"Hey. Look! There's some more of your buddies! Hey fellas! We're over here, fellas!" B.E.N. yelled, handing in our position. They began to shoot at us. I pulled B.E.N. down as Jim shot back, which I later helped after tossing B.E.N. aside.

"Stop wasting your fire!" I heard Silver yell. "Hello, up there! Jimbo? Moonshine? If it's alright with the captain, I'd like a short word with you Jimbo." I stared at Jim, giving him a questionable glance. He shrugged. "No tricks, just a little palaver."

"Come to bargain for the map, doubtless. Pestilential," Amelia presumed.

"That means that he thinks we still have it," Jim stated.

I eyed Jim, as he went off to talk to Silver. I had no idea what they were talking about, as I watched them from a distance. I was ready to back Jim up, just in case. They had some sort of argument and they parted. I watched as Jim came back, as I questioned him.

Soon, it was dark and we were trapped in our hideout, as the pirates camped outside.

"Lady and Gentlemen, we must stay together and... and…"

"And what? What? We must stay together and what?" Doctor Doppler asked Amelia.

"Doctor, you have wonderful eyes."

"She's lost her mind!" Doctor Doppler screamed.

"You gotta help her," Jimtold him.

"Dang it. I'm an astronomer, not a doctor. l mean, l am a doctor, but l'm not that kind of doctor. I have a doctorate. It's not the same thing. You can't help people with a doctorate. You just sit there and you're useless." Doctor Doppler ranted.

"It's ok, doc," I comforted.

"It's alright," Jim added, helping me out.

"Yeah, doc! Jimmy and Luna has this knowledge of things. Any thoughts guys?" B.E.N. asked.

"Without the map, we're dead. If we try to leave, we're dead. If we stay here-"

"We're dead," I cut him off. Morph chanting, "We're dead" after me.

"Well, I think that you two could use a little quiet time. So, I'll just slip out the back door," B.E.N. told.

"Back door?" I questioned.

"Oh, yeah. I get this delightful breeze through here which I think is important, because ventilation among friends-"

"Whoa" Jim and I awed, as we looked out.

"What is all this stuff?" Jim asked.

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside of this planet? Not a clue," B.E.N. told.

"Hey doc! Doc! I think I found a way out of here!" Jim yelled.

"No, no. Jim, Luna! Wait! The captain ordered us to stay-"

"We'll be back," I called, jumping down and following the others.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jim whispered us the plan, while he held B.E.N.'s mouth shut. We stole the skiff and headed for the ship. We climb over the ship, B.E.N. ungracefully landing on his face. Jim caught me as I fell, shushing B.E.N. who apologized.

"Ok, I'll get the map. You wait here," Jim whispered.

"Roger, Jimmy. I'll neutralize laser cannons, sir! B.E.N. shouted.

"B.E.N.! B.E.N.!" Jim called out.

"I'll go with him, good luck," I said before following B.E.N.

"Disable a few laser cannons. What's the big deal?" B.E.N. asked. "All we gotta do is find that one little wire… Oh, mama." I observed the wires, looking for the right one. B.E.N. triggered the alarm as he pulled one out.

"B.E.N.!" I yelled at him, quickly taking the wire from him and placing it back. "Jim could get caught."

"Sorry, sorry," B.E.N. apologized. Ben pulled out another wire, shutting off the lights. "woops."

"B.E.N. place it back," I said, unable to see a thing but his glowing eyes. "Oh boy, I hope Jim's doing fine, cause this is gonna be awhile," I thought aloud.

"B.E.N. stop pulling wires!" I ordered, as I began to float. B.E.N. plugged it back in and I fell hard the ground. I groaned. "That's it B.E.N.! I pushed him aside and pulled the right wire for the laser cannons. We quickly ran back up to the deck. I saw Jim on the crow's nest.

"Laser cannons disconnected Captain Jimmy, sir!" B.E.N. shouted. "Gee, that wasn't so tough." I rolled my eyes. We then headed back to the hideout. Jim pulled B.E.N. and I up, as we entered from the secret door. Jim ran to a dark figure sitting near the rock. Someone muffled my mouth, as I was grabbed.

"Doc! Doc, wake up! I got the map," Jim said to the figure sitting near the rock.

"Fine work, Jimbo. Fine work indeed," Silver said, arising from the darkness and taking the map out of Jim's hands. Jim turned to finally notice Doctor Doppler and Amelia held captive. He was then surrounded. I struggled to get out of my capturer and help Jim. Silver tried to open the map, but he couldn't.

"Open it. I'd get busy," Silver said, as his hand turned into a gun, glancing at us. We shook our heads at him to not do it. Jim effortlessly opened the golden orb, revealing a hologram. Silver told his crew to tie him up, but he quickly closed it.

"You want the map? You're taking me too," Jim stated. I bit my captivator's hand, so I could talk.

"You have to take me too!" I shouted.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Luna…" Jim mumbled.

"What, I can't have you take all the fun," I told Jim. Silvers crew forced us onto the skiff, as we followed the map guide.

"It's okay Morph," I said patting the pink blob, as he rested on my shoulder. I followed Jim. We came to the end of the green beam, stopping over a cliff. That ugly female, thing shoved Jim to the ground.

"Hey!" I shouted at her for pushing Jim, we glared daggers at each other. Suddenly, Jim did something with the orb and the ground began to go green. A gate began to open out of nowhere.

"The Lagoon Nebula?" Jim questioned,

"That's half way across the galaxy!" I said, bewildered.

"A big door opening and closing.. Let's see. Kinapis, Montressor Spaceport. So that's how Flint did it. He used the portal to roam the universe stealing treasure," Jim stated, as he pressed on the green hologram.

"But where'd he stash it all? Where's that blasted treasure?!" Silver yelled, changing the portal rapidly looking for the treasure.

"Treasure! Treasure!" B.E.N. chanted. "It's buried in the-"

"Buried in the centroid of the mechanism" I stated.

"What if the whole planet is the mechanism and the treasure is buried in the center of this planet?" Jim said. The pirate then began to try and dig through the hard metal surface. I snickered at their stupidity which made them glare at me. I gladly glared back.

"And how in blue blazes are we supposed to get there?" Silver questioned.

"Just open the right door," I told, as Jim touched something on the sphere. Jim, Silver and the crew went in, while I went in last. Stared at the ground as I entered, noticing a red laser cutting across the entrance. What could that be?

I shrugged it off and followed Jim and B.E.N. to a ship. B.E.N. ranted on about having this odd feeling. Jim helping as board the ship. As Jim helped B.E.N. up, I stared at awe at a skeletal figure sitting on a large chair on top of a pile of gold. "Captain Flint?" I asked. Jim turned to what I was staring at and gawked.

"In the flesh! Well, sort of, except for skin, organs or anything that resembles flesh that's not there," B.E.N. began to ramble. I watched Jim as he took a metal piece out of Flint's hand.

"B.E.N., I think I just found your mind. Hold still," he told, as he placed the object on B.E.N.

"Ah, Jimmy, your hands are very, very cold," B.E.N. complained. "Whoa! Hello. You know, uh, guys, I was just thinking, I was just thinking… It's all flooding back! All my memories! Right up until Flint pulled my memory circuits… so I could never tell anyone about his booby trap!"

"So that's what the read beam was!" I said, as a large explosion erupted.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Run, Luna! Run, Jimmy! Run for your life!" B.E.N. screamed.

"Luna, go back with B.E.N. to help the captain and Doc!" Jim ordered.

"No, Jim! I'm not leaving you!" I defied. Jim began to hotwire the boat.

"Go. If I'm not there in 5 minutes, leave without me. B.E.N. get Luna out of here," he ordered B.E.N.

"I'm not leaving my buddy Jimmy," B.E.N. stated pulling Jim out, "Unless he looks at me like that." B.E.N. tossed me over his shoulder and began to run out the gate.

"B.E.N. let go of me! We got to help Jim!" I screamed, struggling out of his grasp. Another large crash was heard. B.E.N. dropped me as an explosion erupted. He quickly picked me up again.

"Jimmy ordered me to get you out of here, Luna and that's what I'm going to do," B.E.N. stated, carrying me out the portal. I growled in frustration.

We joined Amelia and Doctor Doppler to the R.L.S. Legacy. I spotted Silver and Jim come out of the portal. I stumbled at Doppler's horrible driving. I groaned as I hit my head against the railing. That's definitely gonna leave a bruise. B.E.N. began to steer the ship. Jim quickly ran to me.

"Jim, you're ok!" I cheered, tackling him in a hug.

"We'll never clear the planet's explosion in time," I heard Doctor Doppler say.

"We gotta turn around," Jim stated.

"What?" Amelia and I questioned.

"There's a portal back there It can get us out of here!" he said, as he began to take a scrap of metal and turn it into a board.

"Pardon me. Jim. But didn't that portal open onto a raging inferno?!" Doctor Doppler screamed.

"Yes, but I'm gonna change that," Jim agreed. "I'm gonna open a different door."

"I'm coming with," I said, making my own make shift board.

"No, you're not," Jim stated.

"Whether you like it or not, I'm coming with you," I stated. Silver helped us with our boards.

"No matter what happens keep that ship heading for the portal," Jim ordered, as we jumped off and began to surf through the obstacles.

"Jim!" I screamed, coming after him as he fell. His engine had stopped working. He tried everything to start it up again, but it wouldn't work.

"Jump on my!" I ordered, as I was a close distance from he. He quickly jumped aboard. We stumbled, as I tried to help him on. I sighed in relief as we headed back towards the green sphere, Jim's arms wrapped around my waist.

Jim tapped the Montressor Spaceport, changing the portal. We cheered as we exited the exploding planet. A big grin was plastered on my face, as I smiled at Jim.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"You done it you two! You done it! Didn't I say they had greatness in them?" Silver yelled. I was quickly tackled by B.E.N. in a hug, while Morph licked Jim's face.

"Unorthodox, but ludicrously effective. I'd be proud to recommend the both of you to the interstellar academy. They could use people like you two," Amelia said, I watched as Silver disappear.

"Just wait until your mother hears about this! Of, course, we may downplay the life-threatening parts," Doctor Doppler told Jim.

"Your mother will be very proud of you, Ms. Gallasia," Amelia told me.

"Jimmy, that was unforgettable! I know you don't like touching, but get ready for a hug, big guy, 'cause I gotta hug ya!" B.E.N. said, embracing Jim. I giggled, as Jim hugged him back. "Hey, you hugged me back. Oh, I promised myself I wouldn't cry. Does anyone have a tissue?" B.E.N. sobbed.

"Let's go say to goodbye to the old man," I told, a soft smile plastered on my face. Jim nodded, as we headed down the stairs.

"You never quit. Do you?" Jim said, as he watched Silver.

"Ah, Moonshine! Jimbo! I was merely checking to make sure our last longboat was safe and secure," Silver said, sloppily tying a knot.

"Well… That should hold it," Jim said, tying the knot properly.

"I taught you too well. If you don't mind, we'd just as soon avoid prison. Little Morphy here, he's a free spirit. Being in a cage, it'd break his heart," Silver told. I smiled at Jim, as I opened the hatch and he untied the knot.

"Say you two ship out with us," Silver suggested, wrapping his arms around us. "The both of you and me. Galassia, Hawkins and Silver. Full of ourselves and no ties to anyone."

"I would've taken you up on that offer in a second, but I met this old cyborg and he taught me that I could chart my own course. That's what I'm gonna do," Jim said.  
"What do you see of that pal of yours?" Silver questioned Jim.

"A future," Jim stated.

"What about you, Moonshine?" Silver asked. I shook my head.

"Sometimes it may not feel like it, but I know my life's back home," I told.

"Why… Look at ya two, glowing like a solar fire. You two are something special. You're gonna rattle the stars, you are," Silver said, as we embraced each other in a group hug.

"Got a bit of grease in this cyborg eye of mine," Silver turned around and sniffled. Morph sobbed turning into a puddle.

"Oh, hey, Morph. I'll see you around, ok?" Jim told the little fellow, as I patted him softly.

"See ya round," Morph replied.

"Morphy, I got a job for ya. I need you to keep an eye on these here pups. Will ya do me the little favor?" Silver asked, as he sat on Silver's hand.

"Aye-aye captain," Morph answered, running to us and rubbing against our cheeks one at a time.

"Oh, and one more thing. This is for your dear mother to rebuild that inn of hers," Silver said tossing Jim a handful of treasure, as the boat went down.

"Stay out of trouble ya old scalawag," Jim said.

"Why, when have I done otherwise?" Silver asked

"Good-bye Silver…" I said, barely inaudible.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jim and I stared at each other. We knew this was bound to happen, but we had to say our good byes too. I stared at Jim sadly before tackling him in a hug.

"I'll miss you Jim," I whispered in his ear, as he hugged me back. We just stayed like that for what seemed like forever. To be honest, I was growing odd feelings for Jim.

My stomach would get this funny feeling every time I see him or how I would get a sudden jolt every time we touched and how I just can't get him out of my head.

"I'll miss you too, Luna. I'll try my best to see you, ok?" Jim told. I nodded, feeling my eyes tear up, along with his.

This was the end of journey together. Once we return home, everything would be back to the way things were. I lived on the other side of Montressor. It would be hard to see him.

We stared at each other's eyes. I did the most daring thing I ever did in my life, and I kissed him. Not on the cheek, but on the lips. We melted into the kiss, but we had to soon pull away. I gave him a small smile, before we left for the port, hand in hand.

We looked around the crowded port for our families. Jim spotted his mother and quickly ran to her, Doctor Doppler and B.E.N. following after him.

I watched as Jim hugged his mother. I smiled at him, before I went to find my own family. I saw them across the distance talking to Amelia. I quickly ran to them and tackled them in a hug. We laughed, as my mother kissed my forehead and my father kissed my cheek.

"Welcome home, Honey!" My father said, as he spun me around. I smiled and looked over to Jim. I was far from his sight, as I see him look around for me. I frowned.

My mother looked at me, then to Jim. She had this knowing smile on her face. Amelia winked at my mother, which I tilted my head in confusion.

"Who's that young lad, dear?" My mother asked.

"That's Jim. My new friend," I told.

"Well, introduce us to him," My mother said, taking my hand and leading me towards Jim and his mother. My father and Amelia tailed behind us.

"Hello, you must be Jim. It's nice to meet you," my mother said, shaking his head. "I'm Luna's mother, Stella Galassia. Over there is my husband Lance."

My father whispered something to Jim that I couldn't hear, so I gave my father a sharp glance. He just grinned at me, while Jim looked nervous to be around him.

"Hello, I'm Sarah Hawkins, Jim's mother," Sarah introduced to us, shaking all our hands. Doctor Doppler, B.E.N. introduced themselves to my parents, as me and Jim watched them, holding hands. We laughed, as Doctor Doppler stuttered and turn bright red, as Amelia kissed his cheek. We acted as if we were one huge family.

Soon we had to part ways. Amelia had headed off with Doctor Doppler, since she would be staying with him for the time being. My parents, Sarah and B.E.N. went ahead, leaving me and Jim alone, well if you didn't include Morph.

"Bye," I said once more, pecking his lips, before running off to catch up with my parents.

your document here...


	24. Author's Note

Halo,

my readers. I hope you enjoyed my fanfic. Should I write a sequel or an epilogue?... or maybe I should just leave the rest for your imagination, ja? It was fun writing it, so I hope you had fun reading it... Review please, I'd like your thoughts on the story, danke. Your opinion is gladly appriciated, helps me improve on my writing ^.^

Lebewohl

-ReesesPieces143-


End file.
